The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to geometric objects and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for design and analysis of a geometric object.
The most common geometric representation of objects is the boundary representation (B-rep), where the object is delineated by its border surface(s). There are many methods to model the border surface(s), and the two most common basic building blocks for B-reps are Linear primitives such as triangles, quads, or general polygons, and Trimmed spline surfaces, as a set of piecewise polynomial or rational functions, over some parametric spaces. The Linear primitives method and the Trimmed spline surface method are commonly used in geometric modeling systems.